


Sapphire Shower

by Astrumiel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Sapphire Shower

The rain hadn’t let up since it started late last night, if anything it was coming down heavier now and the cold white-violet flashes of lightning and subsequent rolls of thunder made the empty apartment feel cold and too big for one person. Alec paced the length of the large window that looked over the city, everything seemed darker without Magnus’s bight presence, and the fact that the only source of light in the room came from the window really didn’t help. Alec had given up on trying to occupy himself with pointless tasks as he waited for Magnus to return home, and the murky weather outside was making him restless.

Magnus had been called out rather urgently a few hours prior with next to no explanation and had yet to come back through the door. The whole day had felt strange; off-kilter like something was hanging in the air waiting its turn to fall with the rain. Without noticing Alec had taken to playing with his wedding ring, spinning it lightly around his ring finger as he continued to stare out the huge window. It wasn’t long until a particularly crack of thunder sent Chairman Meow scrambling from his perch on the window seat and straight past Alec towards the front door, nearly tripping Alec in the process. A moment or so later Alec could heat the stairs outside give a small ‘creak’ as someone made their way up to the second floor landing.

          He was at the door before Magnus could open it, throwing it open just as his husband shook the hood of the rain-cloak he’d conjured this morning off his head. His hair stood in careful disarray and his eyes sparkled warmly. He carried himself differently and for a moment Alec worried that Magnus had gotten injured in his errand, it would explain why it had taken him so long to get home. Something was off; instead of sweeping grandly into his home as he normally would Magnus stood at the open entryway.

“I’m sorry I ran late today, I’m sure you’ve been pacing like you usually do but I think you’ll agree this was important.” Magnus told him in a gentle whisper.

“I’m just glad you’re home.” Alec joined in the whisper before turning his attention to the bundle Magnus had held close to him in the crook of his arm, sheltered from the deluge outside.

“Alec, my angel, this is why I was called down today.” Magnus said slowly, carefully pulling aside the folds of the blanket with his free hand. Alec felt his breath catch somewhere in the back of his throat. Settled in between folds of soft green was an infant with deep blue skin, dozing peacefully.

“Magnus. . .what . . . happened?” Alec asked eyes never leaving the child.

“Your sister said they found him this morning by the gate of the Institute, so naturally she took him inside and called me.” Magnus said. “We’ve tried tracking down whoever left him there but with this weather it’s very difficult.”

“You’re surprisingly good at this.” Alec said as he watched the child nap in Magnus’s arms. Magnus didn’t exactly strike him as the calmly fatherly type; he rarely showed any interest in children.

“Alright so that was not the response I was expecting here.” Magnus said cracking a smile as he held the tiny child close.  Alec drank the sight in, Magnus holding the bundled up little warlock, cradled gently against him. He smiled as he looked up from the infant to Alec

“Magnus he’s a tiny abandoned warlock, I think I know how that story usually ends.” Alec said “If you’re waiting to ask if you can bring him in and keep him-“

“I’m not, I’m here to ask you if _we_ can keep him, I know we haven’t talked about it very much but –“

“The answer is yes.”Alec answered immediately.

“Well this is just like my proposal all over again, you almost beating me to the punch then interrupting me.” Magnus chuckled lightly. “If you’re sure then I would be thrilled to bring him home, to keep him and raise him with you.”

“Yeah, I think I’d really like that Magnus.”Alec said leaning carefully over the bundle to press a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Well you better bring him in then, before either one of you catches a cold from this weather.” Alec said brimming with a quiet joy as he pulled Magnus into their home.

It’s not until they’re all settled on the big bed, Chairman Meow showing his utter disapproval for the new arrival who stole his favorite spot on the bed by glowering at them all furiously from the heap of pillows at the foot of the bed. It hits Magnus all in a punch.

“Alec!”

“Hmmm?”

“We’re parents. Actual parents to a little living being, I mean other than the Chairman of course.”

“We’re parents.” Alec echoed happily. “Funny I though Clary would be the first one of us to spring unexpected baby news.”

“Somehow I don’t think she’ll be too unhappy we beat her and Jace to parenthood.”

“Oh lord I guess this makes him an uncle doesn’t it?” Magnus sighed with an overdramatic air of distress before smiling to let his husband know he was joking.

“He’d never forgive me if I denied him that honor.” Alec agreed. “And that makes Izzy an aunt, now she’s going to complain that she’s too young to be an aunt.” He laughed.

They mused over the thought for a few quiet moments watching as Chairman Meow made his way slowly out of the pillow fortress and meandered by to check out the new arrival.

“He’s amazing Magnus, I know there’s still the chance the High Warlock Council will want to take him and have someone else raise him but I’m going to fight to keep him if need be.” Alec said firmly meeting Magnus’s eyes.

“There’s not a force in this world I’m not willing to fight to make you happy, to make you both happy.” Magnus said by way of agreement. “I’m going to fight for my family.”

“Mau!” Chairman Meow’s happy little chirp came from between them. The cat had finally decided to welcome the baby by settling protectively by his side and purring aggressively.

“Well I guess that settles that.”

“Welcome to the family little one.” Magnus whispering to the baby as he swooped down to press a little kiss to his forehead.

“We’re going to need to think of a name for him, he’s not going to be “little one” forever.” Alec whispered watching as the child blearily opened his eyes for the first time in his new home. Twin sunburst sapphires gazed inquisitively at Magnus and Alec.

“I think Maxwell might be a nice name. . .”Magnus ventured as he glanced up to gauge Alec’s reaction.  “Or if you’re not too happy with that we can try Indio or Ianto?

“Yeah.” Alec said feeling tears prick at his eyes. “I think that Maxwell would be nice.”

“Thank you Magnus, that means a lot.” Alec reached over and placed his palm on Magnus’s cheek pulling him closer until their foreheads bumped together lightly.  “I think Ianto would make a nice middle name if you’d like.”

“It’s just a suggestion of course, there are always other names if that one doesn’t work, there’s always Rowan, Patrick, Gabriel, Camdin, Micha-“

“Magnus.” Alec stopped him with just one quiet word. “I think he would have been glad to know he’s remembered, and if you like it then there’s no reason not to name him after Max.”

Magnus gave him a small nod. “What do you say little bluebird?” he crooned to the child “Do you like Maxwell?”

Max for his part did the only thing he thought appropriate and broke out in peals of laughter briefly frightening the cat.

“So we’re gonna take that as a ‘yes’ then” Alec laughed letting the baby grasp one of his fingers in his tiny hand. “No take backs mister, you agreed to the name.”

“Just wait till he hits his teens and gives us both grief for it, he’ll probably insist we only call him by his middle name.” Magnus mused.

“I look forward to that.” Alec told him smiling down at their child.

“Hmm I’m not sure I’m too fond of Ianto, maybe we should change it to Lilas or Blake. . .those sound a bit more fitting.”

“That bit can wait, we have time after all, I’m sure we’ll find him a great middle name he can complain about when he’s older.” Alec teased.

“You’re right after all we’ve got time for it all, right Max?” Magnus asked fondly.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you’re not planning a baby shower?!” Isabelle asked affronted by the very idea.

“Izzy first of all neither one of us is pregnant, thank the angel, second of all Magnus and I have only been Max’s parents for about three days it’s not like we’ve had the time to plan anything like that!”Alec shot back exasperated. “Thankfully he sleeps though most of the night or we’d never get anything done.”

“This is totally unacceptably any niece or nephew of mine is getting a baby-shower, even if I have to put the whole thing together myself.”

“Izzy, ugh you know what actually go ahead just check with Magnus before you jump in, you know how he is with parties.” Alec said flopping on the couch gracelessly.

“Oh this is going to be great I haven’t planned a party in way too long!” She said making her way towards the door, mind in full planning mode.

“Just try to keep it low key!” Alec yelled after her. “It’s a baby-shower not your sweet sixteen!”

There was no way to know if Isabelle had heard him or not but a moment later his phone buzzed.

 **Clary** : So what’s this Isabelle is telling me about a baby shower?

“Ugh Izzy I swear you’re going to make me regret this aren’t you?” Alec asked the empty room resigned. Then he allowed himself a small smile, three days in and he already thought parenthood was exhausting but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
